


Rickgazing

by TangentAsilem



Series: Mini Rickfics [5]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangentAsilem/pseuds/TangentAsilem
Summary: She reached over and took his hand in hers, her gaze never leaving the sky above them. "Do you ever feel like you belong somewhere else?"





	Rickgazing

It was difficult for her to fall asleep; even though her body had been thoroughly satisfied, her mind continued racing, forcing sleep to elude her. Rick lay beside her, snoring softly against her neck, an arm and a leg thrown over her slender frame.

She gently untangled herself from him, kneeling on he floor beside the cot in search of her discarded clothes. There were no windows or odd contraptions to offer a soft enough light in the room that wouldn't disturb Rick's slumber, so she had to depend on touch. She eventually found something that felt like a shirt with long sleeves and...an open front. Rick's coat. She pulled it on, the length falling below her knees and the sleeves reaching her fingertips. She didn't bother holding the front closed as she quietly slipped out of the room and into the moonlit hallway; it was late enough that the rest of the family should be sleeping soundly, allowing her to remain undisturbed.

She stood in the hall for a moment, listening to the house around her, the creaks of pipes, the whoosh of the A/C, the crickets' steady rhythm from outside. Finally, she went to the backdoor, leaving the glass pane open as she stepped out into the night.

The cool air swirled around her in a gentle breeze, goosebumps forming across her skin as she walked to the middle of the yard. It was late enough that the neighborhood lights had been turned off, allowing the yard to be engulfed in darkness and making the stars seem brighter. She lay down in the grass and stared up at the sky, smiling.

She wasn't keeping track of the time, but it didn't seem very long before Rick was stumbling outside and laying in the grass beside her.

"Did you come out here just to get my coat dirty?"

She reached over and took his hand in hers, her gaze never leaving the sky above them. "Do you ever feel like you belong somewhere else?"

He stroked his thumb over her knuckles absentmindedly as he focused his gaze skywards. "Do you want to go somewhere else?" he finally asked in answer to her question.

She turned to look at him then, her grip tightening on his hand with her excitement. "Can we?"

He met her gaze with a lazy smile. "Su-uurp-re thing."

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Something a bit lighthearted and sweet that demanded to be written after the Evil Rick piece. I know it's short, and it can definitely be expanded on. None of these are actually in chronological order, so I'd assume this would probably take place before the Evil Rick incident.


End file.
